landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:4myself4
Edit this page about LBT Wikia. If I don't respond after a few days go here. Wikia Spotlight A Wikia Spotlight would be an awesome thing to have. It's the link to other wikis, visible in the upper right hand corner. Follow the link to this page: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spotlight and read the requirements for a wiki to earn a spotlight. Let's try and get all these qualifications done as soon as possible. Aabicus 02:19, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight-an update All right, we're almost qualified for a spotlight. We have two problems: over 100 pages are uncategorized, and we need to welcome new users. To get ready as soon as possible, we need to fix these two problems. What you can do: :1) Any pages you find w/o a category, add it to one. Create new categories if necessary. Use to see how many that we have left to categorize. :2) Patrol Recent Changes, and welcome any users with redlinks for talk pages (IPs too). To welcome logged-in users, use ~~~~ . To welcome IP addresses, use ~~~~ . Once these are fixed, I can reply to Wikia, and we'll have a Spotlight! Aabicus 09:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :UPDATE: Well, we're almost there (special thanks goes to Mim for his excessive categorizing) However, they apparently want all the pages categorized, not just less than 100. That means in order to categorize all the remaining pages, we'll have to start deleting unneccesary pages or create new categories. Please help us do both to clear the Uncategorized Special page! (Don't forget to Welcome new users apearing in the Recent Changes as well!) Aabicus 01:36, 12 August 2008 (UTC) admin? * I heard someone saying they want an admin so i was wondering if i could do the job. Airblade86 (Talk) 18:47, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Our Spotlight has turned on! The Land Before Time spotlight is up, and cycling around the Enterainment wikis. If you haven't seen it already, our Spotlight icon is this. We might be recieving some new users! Don't forget to / any newcomers. Great job everybody! Aabicus 22:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Update on who can vote for features. Hi 4myself4, I just thought I'd let you know that you don't have to make a minimum of five edits per week or some variation, in order to vote, anymore. Take a look at the featured article page, here and the featured image page, here. I thought it was about time we started getting more than about three votes per month, and I suspect that (for some editors, at least) the reason the other users might be avoiding the Featured discussions is because they do not contribute to the wiki that often. So I decided to make the restrictions on what sorts of users can vote much simpler. Just letting you know!!! Will-Girl 06:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Your userpage protection Hi, just thought you might want to know your userpage protection has expired. You'll have to reprotect it for 2009, if you want to. --Aabicus 02:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC)